What Shining does with other guys when Cadance isn't around)
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Shining decides to stay at an old friend's house, Toodles. They later find out they have feelings towards each other. Things rocket off from there...
1. The beginning of things

Shining Armor and Toodles sat on the bed talking.

"Do you think that Changlings will control the world?" Toodles asked. "They are really strong."

Shining Armor chuckled. Toodles snickered. The thought of Changlings and Equestria seemed a little off. They fed off love. They could also be killed by it. Pretty stupid.

"How's it like having a horn?" Toodles asked him, being only a Pegasus. "Do you ever stub it on anything, or chip it, or burn it?" Shining Armor smiled at his questions.

"It is a great thing to have a horn." Shining told him. "If you want some red bull, use your horn to go get it." The two laughed uncontrollably. Candace had some things to do with the Celestia and Luna, so Shing stayed with his long lost friend Toodles.

Shining yawned, flexing his muscles. Toodles stared at his muscles as they stretched with his yawning. Toodles felt his cheeks blush up.

"I'll be right back with some nachos I have in my bag." Shining Armor told him. He got up and walked out the room downstairs.

Toodles sighed. He had a crush on Shining Armor back in kindergarten and loved it when he would come over to his house.

The door open and Shining walked back in. He handed a bowl of nachos to Toodles and and sat down.

"Af I was faying!" Shining Armor told him with a mouthful of nachos. He glanced over at Toodles. Toodles. Set down the nachos and sighed.

"Shining, I have to tell you something." Toodles told him, placing his hoof on Shining's arm. Shining swallowed the nachos slowly and glanced at Toodles. Toodles closed his eyes and slowly moved his head towards shining.

Their lips pressed against each other's.


	2. Let's get down to business

They held on to each other's lips for about a minute.

Shining pulls apart from him and stares. He can't say a word. Toodles rises him arm up to Shining's cheek. They froze for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Shining asked. Toodles put his head on his chest.

"I always liked you. You stood up for me. You played with me. You have great looks." Toodles told Shining. Shining thought about what he said, then felt a wet, sticky substance cover his chest. Toodles licked his chest up and down.

Shining put his hoof around Toodles back and pulled him closer to himself. Toodles nibbled at his neck, causing Shining to blush. Toodles kissed from the bottom of his chin up to his mouth. His tongue licked Shining's. They stayed licking each other's tongue. Toodles pushed Shining on the bed and began sucking his nimples. Shining began making sounds (the sounds you'd hear when your parents are "doing it"). Shining began rubbing his private on Toodles as Toodles grabbed it and squeezed and rubbed it. Toodles licked under his chin and nibbled at Shining's neck.

"What if Cadance finds out?" Shining asked Toodles. "She would destroy me if she found out I was gay."

Toodles somehow felt better after hearing him call himself gay. He wasn't the only one now. He knew Shining liked him back. That felt an uneasy feeling go by.

Toodles felt a rub on his private part. He looked down and saw Shining's private rubbing his. Toodles cheeks turned a dark red. A hoof pushed Toodles chin up a smidge, matching views of Shining.

"I want to really "play" with you." Shining told him. "Mind if I transform your private into the female kind?" Toodles froze. A smile nervously spread across his face. He couldn't resist it.

His head nodded.


	3. Transformation

Shining's horn sparkled as he lifted Toodles into the air about an inch. Shining shut his eyes tight as his horn glowed brighter and brighter as the whole room was white. Toodles felt tingling inside and felt a huge shake in him. He landed on the bed, still glowing. The glowing died after two minutes and Toodles laid there. Shining walked over.

"Toodles?" Shining asked him. "You awake?" Toodles opened his eyes. He put his hoof where his private should be. It wasn't there anymore. He felt it. It has been transformed inside out. Toodles smiled. Now knowing he had a female part, he was ready to do things with Shining.

Toodles laid down as Shining got on him. Shining laid a kiss on his forehead and inserted his private in. Toodles licked his neck as Shining penetrated Toodles. Toodles painted as he felt Shining push in deeper each time. Shining turned his head and spit out a white substance. It dripped from his chin as he let out an loud sigh. The mattress creaked and crack as the force and motion moved it back and forth.

Toodles felt liquid run into his private as he sweated uncontrollably. White liquid squirted out of Toodles private as it flooded more and more out. He kissed Shining's chest and licked it, still in the swaying motion.

Shining spat out some more liquid onto the bed and nuzzled Toodles at the neck. The white substance stained Toodles neck as Shining practically choked on the ejaculation. Toodles made orgasm yells and screams as the penetration inside him gone in deeper and deeper. Shining laid down on his back and grunted, still penetrating Toodles as he grabbed his hooves and pulled him closer, hoping to get deeper penetration. Shining vomited the liquid on the floor, catching in his hair and the bed.

Toodles climbed on Shining, his private still in him, as Shining got in a back bending position as using his arms, made his body got up and down as Toodles bounced on him. Toodles began spitting the white substance out his mouth as Shining gurgled on it and let it dripped out of his mouth onto the floor.

Toodles leaned down, still in a bouncing motion, and put his mouth on Shining's nimples. The white substance all over his lips as he picked the nimples and sucked on them, covering them with ejaculation.

Shining laid on his back and turned Toodles around. His private part was pulled out of Toodles and shoved in his buttocks. Shining began rubbing it around as Toodles panted and held on to the sheet. Shining nibbled at Toodles ear as he began breathing on it, causing Toodles neck sensitivity to be activated. Toodles cheeks turned as red as the marionettes cheeks. Shining then flipped him over and began penetrating Toodles as he did before. Toodles put his head on Shining's chest and as he tried not letting out a yell. Shining shoved Toodles mouth on to his and began licking his tongue violently. The two licked each other's tongue as the white liquid on Shining's lips rubbed onto Toodle's lips. As they pulled apart, a trail of ejaculation was connected onto each of them.

Toodles spat out the ejaculation onto Shining's chest and garbled it out again and again. It began drooling and dripping out of his mouth onto Shining.

Toodles arm wobbled back and forth and he fell from exhaustion. "I think we should stop." Shining insisted. Toodles nodded and they both laid down on each other and fell asleep.


	4. The end

"I'm finally home Shining!" Cadence told Shining with a smile on her face. They both got into a carriage and flew home.

The spell on Toodles wore off, so now he is back to normal.

Cadence talked to Shining about her meeting and what they did and how exhausted she was. She kissed Shining Armor, noticing that hewasn't paying attention.

It felt like goop and moisture was on his lips. She pulled back, wiping her lips on her leg.

"Well anyway, I met your sister Twilight and we talked about life and-." Cadence felt a drop hit her front right hoof. She pulled back a little wondering if it was raining or something. She looked at the sky. Cloudless. She looked at the room. Not a single hole.

She wondered where the drop came from.

"I'm listening babe." Shining told her, wondering what she was doing. Cadence looked around the carriage.

Shining looked away, staring at the clouds. Cadence looked everywhere and finally saw what caused it.

Shining had a drop of ejaculation hanging from his hair.

"SHINING!" She yelled loud enough for dogs to not hear. "Who were you fucking! Who are you cheating on me with?!" Shining froze. Every part of him chilled.

"It's milk from Applejack's cows!" Shining reassured her. Cadence wasn't budging.

"This isn't going to end well." Shining whispered to himself as they reached the crystal empire.


End file.
